


STOP REMEMBERING PAGE EIGHTY

by pyrozella (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: ... because i didnt figure it out when i wrote this, ?? - Freeform, Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, but enjoy this garbage if people even read this anymore lmao, jeremys a twink but Doesnt Know It, so yeah uh That Sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pyrozella
Summary: ned vezzini never asked for page eightythat poor man





	STOP REMEMBERING PAGE EIGHTY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bwayskyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwayskyler/gifts).



> this is a joke the ending is a joke God Help
> 
> enjoy jeremy the horndog; A Documentary

"--so i've been listening to Marley again, and dude, I swear to God you have to get into this guy."  
"Y-You're kidding, right?"  
Jeremy wasn't sure if this was the best or worst decision he's ever made.  
Not the talking to Michael part, of course, he loved Michael - in a completely platonic and friendly manner - but the fact he was fisting his dick in his hand.

He was getting off to his best friend's _voice_. And for some uncomprehendable reason, this was working, and he physically had to bite his lip to keep quiet while Michael talked about motherfucking _Bob Marley_.  
It was embarrassing, yeah, but it wasn't his fault if Michael's voice was so pretty-  
pretty cool, he meant. pretty cool.

"No man, I'm _telling_ you, his songs are just..."

God, how was he getting off to _Michael_? He'd been his best friend for years now, they were planning to go to the same _college_. It didn't matter how cute he looked dancing to whatever crap he listened to, or how his face would go a shade of red and he'd actually begin to sweat after a couple tries of Apocalypse Of The Damned, or..  
\-- oh _God_ jesus fuck that was a good twist of his wrist. He let out a shuddering breath, not neccesarily close to finishing but nearly panting nontheless.

"Jeremy? You alright there buddy?"

And Jeremy would've been able to call him out on his use of the word but the way he said his name... _Holy fuck_ he had it bad, _Michael shouldn't have been this hot, what the actual **hell**._  
But he had to keep him talking if he wanted to get off, though. _Yeah_ , yeah, of course, but he had to keep the stutter in his voice from getting too awful.

"Y-Yeah!" He said, a little too fast. Breathy, too. "Yeah, I'm listening. Just trying to-" another flick of wrist "- _**fuck**_ , i'm trying to get some homework done, and..."  
Jeremy was done for. He was never able to keep quiet, he knew that, but he couldn't mute the phone and he just literally just moaned midsentence; what had he done to deserve this?  
There was a pause on Michael's end, before he muttered an "alright" with an obvious sense of disbelief. There was some shuffling - wait, was he on his bed? Shit, don't think about that, stay focused - before he began to speak again.

"So, um, anyway..! How'd the dance treat you, dude?"  
_'It wasn't any good. You weren't there, and Christine - don't think of Christine right now, fuck.'_  
"It was um...!" Jeremy's voice squeaked on the end, much higher than he preferred, "It was fine! Nothing really, um, Cool happened or anything. I think Chloe wore a tail, and--"

_Jeremy, for fucks sake, you are not seriously going to think about Michael Mell with a tail right now. Get your mind the fuck away from there, that's not supposed to be hot, what the hell._

Nevertheless, his hand was speeding up, eyes snapping shut, and images of Michael were just displaying everywhere throughout his mind [ none of him in a tail, though, thank fuck ]. Before he could stop himself, or even stop talking, his mouth was opening, sounds spewing out.

"-- _**fuck** ,_ fuck, Michael, _please_ , i...!"

He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes widened. His face flushed an almost deeper shade of red (was that embarrassment or pleasure? was a deeper shade even _possible_?).

This would've been so fucking embarrassing if it weren't for how turned on Jeremy was right now, and it took practically all of his strength to keep his breathing in check so he wouldn't seem too loud.  
This was so _gay_.

He could hear the other's breath hitch into the reciever, the sound going straight to his dick in a way that it definitely shouldn't have. If only he could _see_ Michael, see him out of his hoodie, out of his shirt, feel him...

However, Michael had stopped talking, and that definitely was _not_ helping his situation. Jeremy whined, needy, and due to the phone being as close as it was it was _completely_ audible to the other male.  
He was so fucked.  
  
"Jeremy, are you... are you getting _off_ to this?" Michael's voice was breathy, had a tone to it that Jeremy was too aroused to put his finger on.  
That didn't mean he wasn't panicking, though.

'God, fuck, okay, you're screwed, you're totally screwed, what are you going to _tell_ him? You were just ""watching a video"" when all of a sudden-'

Wait, would that work?

"No! N-No, Michael, I'm watching a  _video_. We're bros, dude, that'd be  _gay_."  
"Jeremy."  
"Yeah?"  
"You, um. You said my name."  
"W-Well yeah, but..."

And just as he was scrambling another response, another excuse to cover up how he actually felt about the othet male, Michael interjected;  
"What were you thinking about?"

Michael's voice was firm all of a sudden, the smirk in his voice actually audible, and Jeremy wasn't sure if his heart stopped or skipped a beat. He could hear it pounding in his ears, though, and what the fuck was Michael _doing_?

"S-Shouldn't we  _talk_  about this first?" Jeremy tried, his voice cracking.  
"We can talk later, just-; what was i _doing_ , to make you sound like that?"

Of course, Jeremy groaned, hand finding it's way back to his dick, and he _knew_ what Michael was doing. He wasn't sure if it was with sex - did this count as sex? - or just having known Jeremy for so long, but holy _shit_ he'd just started and it was working.

"I, um," he breathed, "Y-You were..."  
And already the images were coming back, of Michael on top of him - riding him, to be specific -, tan skin on display, sweating as he bounced on him, face red and back arched and _**fuck**_ , how come he'd never thought of this before and how could he ever stop?  
This was the most turned on he'd ever been in his life.

Jeremy thumbed the head of his dick, the slit, hissing into the phone. " _Shit_ , shit, you were on me, Michael, you were on me and I was... I-I was _in_ you, since when have you been this hot?"  
He was never gonna live that one down, he knew that, but then Michael was talking again and all he could do was listen.

"Good, good, um..." He sounded like he had the breath knocked out of him, _holy shit_ Jeremy was in love, "You know what I would do, if I was with you right now?"

And then Jeremy was biting his lip, trying his hardest not to moan in reply [ fact check; moan too loudly ]. As much as he wanted Michael to tell him - and trust me, he did, he really fucking did -, in the heat of the moment he found himself blurting;  
"I-I want to hear you."

And the groan he received in response was _gorgeous_ , how had they never done this **_sooner_** , he wanted to be the only one to hear him--  
"Okay, okay, hold on," Michael rushed, and for a horny teenager he was managing to keep the desperation lacing his voice to a minimum.

They were both complete messes, a mix of hormones and having wanted this for so long, and while Michael cursed under his breath attempting to get out of his pants, Jeremy was trying his best to last for him, almost grateful for the momentary silence that let him back away from being so _close_.  
Not that it helped much when Michael was done, keening into the reciever in such a way that it had Jeremy's head thumping against the pillow, eyes fluttering shut as the noise went straight to his dick.

This wasn't going to last very long.

"I wish it was you touching me," Michael managed to get out, breath shaky, "I wish you were here, wish I could straddle you, make you..."  
Jeremy bucked his hips, thrusted up into the fist he'd kept around himself for the majority of the call, biting back the groan that threatened to escape his throat.  
"Want you so badly - _fuck_ , want to see what it's like to suck you off, Jeremy, have you **_right there_** and--"  
"Fuck, s-say my name again," Jeremy panted, and he _was_ right there, the heat in his stomach burning to the point in which it was becoming unbearable, where he needed to finish _right now_ , and he was going to do it before Michael if he didn't slow down but he didn't think he could.

Michael Mell would be the death of him.

Jeremy couldn't really pinpoint when exactly everything came to a blur, but he remembers the way his name had seared it's way onto Michael's lips, how it made him arch into his fist, hand gliding over himself thanks to the precum that had begun to spill what felt like so long ago.

He remembers how Michael managed to cum so fast that it was _with_ him, how he chanted quiet "i love you"s as he finished himself off thinking the other couldn't hear.  
They were both complete nerds, but this kind of thing was a two player game.

**_And Then The Squip Happened The End_ **


End file.
